


Joking Marriage

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Hi! Here’s what I got for you for the “WoW Time”. Name/pronouns: Corrine, she Fandom: Supernatural Character: Sam or Gabriel One shot: something fluffy, maybe trying to cheer up after a bad/off day or a height difference thing. Both are cute, so I’ll leave that up to you :)





	Joking Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s what I got for you for the “WoW Time”. Name/pronouns: Corrine, she Fandom: Supernatural Character: Sam or Gabriel One shot: something fluffy, maybe trying to cheer up after a bad/off day or a height difference thing. Both are cute, so I’ll leave that up to you :)

Walking in your front door, you huffed and kicked off your shoes. “Having issues there, sweet cheeks?” Came Gabriel’s way too happy voice. Rolling your eyes, you didn’t say a word, simply removing your coat and hanging it up. “Ouch, must have been the worst if your favorite archangel is getting the silent treatment.” He teased.

“I’m sorry.” You sighed, glancing at him. “A-are you wearing my _robe_?” You asked, slightly amused.

He smirked. “I am! No wonder you love this thing.” Gabriel ran his hand over his chest for a split second. “This thing is comfortable like nobody’s business.”

You bit your lip, smiling a bit. “Um, babe?” You went on. “It’s also way too short on you.” You motioned to where the robe stopped on his thighs- a good two feet shorter than it was on you.

Gabriel shrugged. “The goods are covered, we’re fine.” He waved it off. “So, go get into something comfy, I’ll put in the funniest movie you own, and you can tell Gabe all about your bad day.” He turned you to face the stairs. “Scoot.” His hand pat your ass once playfully.

“I’m going, I’m going!” You told him. “And I want my robe back!” You called out over your shoulder once you were halfway up the stairs.

His laughter followed you, warming your heart. “Never!” He called up the stairs.

* * *

When you joined him in the living room, you were wearing one of his shirts, which was more like a dress on you, and you’d taken off your make up from the day. “How did I get so lucky?” He grinned at you.

“You’re an angel.” You teased, curling up next to him. “Pretty sure I’m your version of ‘slumming’ it or whatever.”

“Nope.” He shook his head as he put his arm around you. “I married you because I love you. Annnnnd compared to you I’m like…a giant.” Gabriel was watching you out of the corner of his eye, enjoying how even after all these years, the two of you were instantly at home, relaxed, and happy with each other. Even if that came with jokes aimed at each other. What marriage would work with him without jokes?

“Says the man who was looking up to our son by the time he was a teenager.” You countered. Your oldest boy, Dustin, was 17, and off at college already. It had been comical watching him and Gabriel fight like all parents and teens did. A few times you’d lost it, ending their fighting as they would stare at you like you were insane.

Gabriel nodded, pressing play on the television. “Says the woman who’s eye to eye with the house princess.” He replied. “Who, by the way, is off with my Dad and Cooper at some writing thing.” He told you, as most nights she was at friends, or at some school activity. Cooper, who was 7, was such a child of nature that it wasn’t uncommon for him to be out back until just after dark. “I mean, baby, she’s 12, and soon you’ll need to stand on a step-stool to law down the law.”

You laughed, nodding. “Yeah, that’ll be fun.” You agreed, resting your head on his shoulder.

“So, what’s got ya down, buttercup?” He took advantage of your lightened mood to find out what caused your entrance after work.

“I had to train Bill.” You muttered. “Again.”

“How is that guy still working there? You’ve trained him like seven times in the past three years. On the same thing!” He furrowed his brows.

You shrugged. “I have no idea. See, this is why I stayed home with the kids until Cooper was in first grade. The people I ‘trained’ were a hell of a lot smarter than Bill!”

Gabriel kissed the top of your head. “ _Could_ always go back to your old job.” He mused. “Not like it’s difficult. Your old coworker would love that.”

Shifting, you chuckled as you looked at him. “Are you trying to convince me to have yet another trickster?”

“Is it working?” He grinned.

* * *


End file.
